How To Be Awesome
by heir-of-mind
Summary: Let's face it. You suck more than an Austrian right now. That's why Gilbert is here to teach you the way of being awesome, along with balancing his personal life and with playing Cupid. But that's how it goes during senior year.
1. Your Sucky Friends and Naysayers

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. This is my first guide, and I hope to help Prussia help you become awesome. If you have any suggestions for future awesomeness, let me know. I plan on having characters reacting to this as they read it. Also, the music will tend to be what I'm listening to when I write this. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way am the creator of Hetalia. If I was, it would be all about Prussia, Finland, and Sweden. And Chibi!England. Dead God, I relate to him so much.**

**Warnings: Pregnant women should not read this due to awesomeness too extreme for the average person. If so, their baby might come out almost as awesome as Prussia. Also, the word no is used a lot.  
**

Date: August 25th

Location: My House

Song: Buzzin - Mann

Mood: Awesome

I am awesome!

But enough about about me! Today I decided to teach you all how to be awesome like me. Of course you all can't be as awesome as me (kesesese) but you all can try.

Your first lesson: Get rid of people who suck.

Sucking is the first thing you want to stop doing. If you suck, you cannot be awesome. You are barred from it. Banned. Stop reading my blog. I don't like you. I don't want you to be reading my words.

Now, I can't expect you all to stop sucking. I mean, it's like asking me to stop being awesome! However, I'm trying to teach you to stop sucking and be awesome like me.

So the first people who you need to reevaluate is the people in your life.

And then you need to stop listening to the people that suck.

You know that person.

"Oh, you'd never be good at being a doctor."

"You'll never be good at math."

"You can't climb Mt. Everest."

"Don't jump out that window. You'll break your leg."

"Women can't have penises."

Well suck it losers!

Being awesome means you can do anything. Do you know what anything means? Anything means that you can do whatever you want. But you can't have those losers nagging in your ears saying, "No, no, no."

No.

You are going to be awesome. Not like me. But pretty awesome.

That means this word called "no" is thrown out of your vocabulary.

I'm not saying it'll be easy, but you can do anything.

And that's what awesome people are all about.

On a personal note, I just started school at the W Academy. Right now, I'm forming a band called the Bad Touch Trio.

Slogan: We are not perverts, just sexually advanced.

Somehow I think that will work.


	2. Niches and Why I'm in Detention

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Every single one put a smile on my face. I hope this chapter makes you a bit more awesome. (My apologies for double the alerts, as my phone is a piece of shit and misspelled several things.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, then the drawing style would suck drastically. **

**Warnings: Canada appears, Viagra, Lovino curses, and Gil has detention. What else is new?  
**

Date: September 1st

Location: Detention

Song: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring

Mood: More Awesome than Usual

I'm the most awesome person in the world! Kesesese!

First I'll reply to my lovely readers. (Suck it, Roderich! The only person who reads your blog is your mother!)

To Captain Awesomesauce: I've met a transvestite before who would kill me if I called her a man. Therefore, women can have penises. This isn't you Liz, I swear! Though the penis story will be shared (kesesese).

Now my lesson of the day to you all losers is finding a niche.

No one can be as awesome as me and be awesome at everything. No one. But everyone is awesome at at least one thing. And that can include sucking at everything. I mean, look at Feliciano. I remember when West was little and tried to play army with him. Of course, I was their general. Feli couldn't even pretend fight to save his life. He surrendered when we played board games. He isn't the best at sports. He isn't the sexiest thing out there.

But his pasta is out of this world! It's an orgasm in your mouth.

Lovino isn't much better either. He can't cook like his brother. But he grows the best tomatoes and that's why he and Antonio should get together. I think of Antonio as a brother and if those two get together, then I just have to work on pushing West with Feli (which is a sure thing by the way) which means I get both of the cute Vargas brothers in my family! It's the perfect plan! Kesesese!

But more on niches.

The cute little Canadian I am sitting behind lead our hockey team to the championship three years in a row. Before that, we sucked more than a choir boy in the Catholic church. We never made it to the finals, let alone the championship. In everything else, he isn't very noticeable.

Of course, he will be now, since I got Birdie's number.

Yeah, we are going out tomorrow. That's how good I am.

And about me being in detention?

I'm in here for a month. It was worth it though.

See, I owed Liz after I ruined one of her dates, so my punishment was to get two teachers together. So I may have put some Viagra in Mr. Vargas' coffee. And he sported an erection in the middle of class when he was talking to Feli.

I think I killed Lovi. He turned bright purple and had to be hauled to the nurse because it didn't look like he was breathing. In fifth hour, the whole school heard him screaming.

It is totally worth it to hear him screaming.

I forgot about something else Lovi is good at. Cursing and torture.

Monday is going to be fun.

The Awesome Me is signing off. Remember to stay away from angry Italians and pasta made by them. And always offer to take a Canadian to breakfast.


	3. Difference Between Dumbass and Smartass

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I am apologizing on my lack of updates due to the fact that I am busy with real life priorities (aka getting into college and getting my GED). I plan to update whenever I can due to the fact that this story does not take much to write. It isn't in my usual style due to the fact that I dislike first person, but I do love to blog. So, my apologies again. However, I am working on several new projects (a one-shot for this fandom, a multi-chapter for this fandom, and an original project with my best mate). I will not keep to scheduling for these reasons, but I hope I do write a new chapter every two days. Also, thank you for finding time to review this. I can't believe I have eleven already. Thank you so much.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so I have time for writing fanfictions instead.  
**

**Warnings: Lovino deserves a warning all by himself. Not to mention a certain feathered friend makes his debut. There is nothing raunchy in this because there never will be, but blood shall be spilt. Also, Ivan causes some pain.  
**

Date: September 8th

Location: Detention

Song: Mr. Saxobeat

Mood: Pissed, but in an awesome sort of way.

I am awesome! Don't be shocked by the broken nose or leg. I took one for the team, which officially makes the team I'm on awesome. Kesesese!

To my readers, you all are awesome to be reading this!

To thisplaceilove: Of course we share similar opinions. Otherwise you wouldn't be as awesome as you are.

To spiritualnekohime4: I don't have any particular target. I'm just setting him up with whoever I can.

To LalalandMuse: Of course it does! I am awesome and anything I touch is awesome by association.

To Captai Awesomesauce: Dear worried citizen, I have a lovely life. Unfortunately, this life does not have any waffles or maple syrup. So I can't imitate Birdie. Sincerely, the Awesome Me.

To Queen Umbugartus: Kesesese!

My wisdom that I am imparting on you today is how not to be a dumbass. Now, people may say that I am unsuited for this task. But I am not a dumbass. If anything, I am a smartass. But more than anything , I'm telling you to be observant.

Oh but the awesome you isn't as observant! Why should I be?

Because the awesome me said so! Don't question my ways!

For one, if you are going to ask someone on a date, you need to make sure that they are single and won't bring along their boyfriend to breakfast. You can normally get this information via Facebook or by asking Francis (or the local gossip queen).

Second, if you pissed off an Italian or a Russian, you want to be observant, especially in dark alleys and around windows.

Being observant can save you a lot of trouble, especially with hospital bills. So do what the awesome me says and be observant. This way your nose won't break for the fourth time, you won't fall out a window, and you won't be stupid enough to run into a door or slam your knee against the edge of a table.

See, when you're awesome, you have to be as observant as a ninja. You have to anticipate each move. You have to be Kiku, at the very least sure of yourself. And the first step to that is being observant.

Now, to those who wanted to know how my week has been, it's been as awesome as Roderich when he wakes up in the morning.

I was going to take Birdie out to breakfast because Canadians like breakfast. Well, for one I woke up late. By late, I mean by one. So I had to take him to Denny's instead of the diner Feli works at and would give me a discount at because I woke up late. Not to mention Birdie decided to bring his boyfriend along.

His boyfriend is Ivan Braginski.

That sums up about everything there. I don't feel the need to get into why we both hate each other. That's because almost everyone he meets he pisses off.

Maybe I should ask Al to help me woo his brother away from Ivan. That might be the best way to go.

The highlight of my week was finding Gilbird!

He's in my hair right now, hiding under my hat. It's probably the cutest thing ever to be seen, excluding baby West. Believe me, those pictures of him as a child are the cutest thing in the world. Except Feli might be a bit cuter than West. Or maybe they are equally cute. I don't know.

Gilbird will always stay cute so he beats them both.

So, my readers, I must leave. Detention is almost over and Mr. Ricardo is giving me the look. Possibly because I tried to push him and Mr. Vargas together. It ended in Mr. Ricardo biting down hard on Mr. Vargas's lip. Not the most erotic kiss, so I don't think they will get together. I have let Liz down again.


	4. Smartass, Start Talking!

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be working at Six Flags and struggling with projects.  
**

**Warnings: There isn't any need for a warning unless you fear Francis. Then yes, there is a warning. If you want to know what happened between Arthur and Francis, let me know and I can write about it. Other than that, please read and enjoy.  
**

Date: September 15th

Location: Detention

Song: Lookin Boy by Hotstylz ft Yung Joc

Mood: Awesome of course!

I am awesome! Kesesese! West thinks this a way to over compensate, so I just tell him he's afraid of my five meters. It's okay West, you can be okay by association.

Today, we are working on your smartass skills! Kesesese! Being awesome requires them, so hopefully you can put them to the test.

Part of being a smartass is knowing the right thing to say whenever anyone says anything. You just have to have something to say each time someone talks that is sarcastic and smart at the same time. Now, don't use this power all in one day. You got to use this over time. This is when you use the observation skill, so that you know exactly when you should use this.

Now, the Awesome Me doesn't need to use this much because the Awesome Me doesn't care for sarcasm. That's why I use this only to fight with Roderich. Otherwise, the Awesome Me wouldn't be as awesome as I am.

We are going to use Francis and Arthur in this example to show you how being a smartass works.

(A little background for the people who go to other schools: Arthur and Francis are considered boyfriends by the vast majority of the school, including the Doki Doki Club. Their official pairing name is the Witch and His Frog. However, they refuse to say that they are a couple and fight a lot. Now, I don't necessarily pair them together like Liz does, but I know how Francis gets when he gets into a major fight with Arthur so I am willing to give Arthur a chance. However, he does need to pluck those monsters on his face, take cooking lessons, and stop freaking people out with his occult books. I swear he summoned Ivan in the Dark Magic Club and bound him to this school just to give scare us all.)

_Setting: The cafeteria before school. The Awesome Me is sitting next to them, trying to tune them out._

_Characters: The Awesome Me, Francis, Arthur, and Alfred (why the hell he was there I don't know.)_

_Francis:_ You really need to pluck those caterpillars off your face. One of these days, they're going to start crawling off your face and attack the entire school.

_Ar__thur: _Maybe that is what I was planning, to curse my eyebrows and have them choke your French arse.

_Francis:_ Really, mon cher? I thought that your Black Magic Club was closed due to summoning Ivan during class.

_Arthur: _You know bloody well that I can curse outside that club.

_Francis: _I wonder what Dr. Merlin would think about that, breaking a contract and all. You might even get kicked out.

_Arthur: *turns red* _You wouldn't?

_Francis: *smiles creepily* _I don't know. I am, how you say, offended that you would even think about killing me with your eyebrows. It's a disgusting death for someone as beautiful as me.

_Arthur: *snorts* _

_Francis: _Do you doubt my beauty?

_Arthur: _Yes.

_Francis: _Well that's not what you thought last night when we were *beep* with *beep* and *beep* and your *beep* lit up like *beep*-

_Arthur: _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! *_tries to cover Francis's mouth while he tells about last night*_

_Alfred:_ Iggy did that? Dude, you're flexible.

_The Awesome Me: _And now I am going to throw up breakfast.

_End Act One._

The main point of this is to say that you need to be able to always have something to say. So you don't end up like Arthur when Francis spews the details of their...interesting sex life. I would never had known a person could bend in so many ways if it wasn't for that.

So stop being a stuttering bastard and remember to say something!

For those who still follow my personal life, there are three things that have gone on this week.

One: I have entered the end of the school year Battle of the Bands with Antonio and Francis, and we are going to destroy Roderich this year. He can suck my five meters! Kesesese! We have a bet this year, and if I win, he has to tell everyone how awesome I am and give me back the violin Father bought me. I don't plan on losing. He will finally bow down to me! Kesesese!

Two: Operation Birdie is being planned with Liz, who has forced me to join the Doki Doki Club. It's basically a shipping club. It isn't my style, but I am willing to help Liz out. No problems with that. It goes underway next week.

Three: Grandfather and Mr. Vargas are now being paired together. I am disturbed beyond belief. If they ever got together, the Feli and Lovino would be our step-cousins and then West couldn't get with Feli, even though it's their destiny, and that's just horrible! My job is to make sure they never get together. So Operation Chaos is also being planned out.

Now to my awesome commentors:

To theplaceilove: Kesesese! That's my job!

To spiritualnekohime: Awful week! I have awesome luck!

I have to sign off thanks to Mr. Vargas, but read next week! Hopefully I'll have Birdie by then!

_Tschuss!_


	5. Enemies and Breaking Ivan

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I would like to note that I have never been to a public or private school, so please tell me if I am doing anything wrong. The information I get are from friends and my sister. Leave any comments you have or any questions you have for Prussia in a review. Thank you! (Please read the author's note at the end. It is rather important for two reasons.)**

**Disclaimer: This is a product of my imagination and Hidekaz Himaruya's characters.**

**Warnings: Anger. Plans failing. And Ivan. Read at your own discretion.  
**

Date: September 22nd

Location: At home

Song: Nillili Mambo -Block B

Mood: Awesome as awesome can be.

The Awesome Me is awesome, and if you can't handle the awesome then get out. This means you, Roderich. I loathe you and your snooty ways. That's right! You can suck it, loser.

Today, we are going to talk about enemies and how to work around them.

Awesome people, like me, tend to be the enemy of many unawesome people. These enemies can be people who want the same thing you want. They could also be people who are jealous and want to be awesome themselves but don't know how. And some could be people who scare the shit out of you and threaten you just by their presence.

Everyone has someone they hate, whether they are friends or people who just have what you want.

Now, it's different with how you deal with each enemy, whether they are a friend, someone you sort of know, and someone who is terrifying, and I have dealt with each. The Awesome Me created techniques to deal with each of these people.

Dealing with friends or ex-friends is tricky. You may hate them because they stole your best friend away from you back in first grade because he were jealous that the only girl in class wanted to hang out with me and not him because he had a weird mole on his face and played Chopin on the xylophone they give kids when they are little, as if expecting genius out of them.

Now, you cannot fully hate a friend, or even an ex-friend, because there was a reason you liked them. That's the trouble with friends. It's so easy to get back in your good books because you know the good side of them. My solution?

Treat them as a friend, but challenge them at everything they do. If they want to participate in band, join band and fight them for the 1st seat. If they join track, join it and beat them at every race. If they want to date your best friend, then try to date her. See, winning is the best revenge. If you don't win, at least challenging everything they do frustrates them and you put up a good fight. That's the fun in it. Just don't keep score. First off, it's frustrating if you do that. Second, you're taking it too seriously if you do. And that is unawesome.

Take me and Roderich. We are family, so I can't exactly hate him. As much as we insult each other, we are not the worst of enemies. But we still don't like each other. Basically, we one-up each other. That's it. That's our relationship. Boom, the mystery has been solved. Congratulations Scooby Doo and meddling kids, you now know why we hang around each other. Don't faint over how shocking this answer is.

Now, I know what you are thinking, how is Roderich your cousin and still so unawesome?

Well, I can't explain that. Sorry. Maybe you can Scooby Doo around and solve that mystery yourself.

Now, there is a technique for dealing with people you don't really know but you hate. First, find the reason why you hate them. Then, ignore them.

I know. It's the best advice ever.

If they mess with you, use your smartass skills and say something back. Be smart about it though.

Example:

_Random Person: _Why aren't you talking to me, hm? Too much of a bitch too?

_Other Random Person: _Sorry, but I don't understand dog.

_Random Person: _What?

_Other Random Person: _Is there someone at the door boy? Go get it!

_End Example._

Again, ignoring them is the best way to go. No confrontation. However, if they have something you want, go after it. Hold nothing back. After all, you're too awesome to be held by standards.

Now, on to the terrifying side of enemies.

If your enemy is Ivan, try to plan around him. Stay away. Stay far away. This man sneaks an iron pipe into school every day. That's enough incentive to stay away from him.

However, if he is dating Birdie, you have to figure out someway to get him away, for protection at the very least.

Plan around him, especially if you know exactly what he would do to little Birdie first hand.

Now, to those curious about Operation Birdie, it did not end well, for me anyway.

_**Operation Birdie:** Notes_

**Monday: **Liz and I mapped out Ivan's classes, noting that he only went for half of the day. He shares one class with me (International Literature). We also obtained seating charts for each class. On the positive side, we know most of the students in each class. He shares one class with Birdie (Painting). Lily, Vash's younger sister and my proclaimed freshman, helped in discovering Birdie's classes. I learned that he was a junior, which was interesting.

**Tuesday: **Liz got Roderich and Lily to help us again. Lily hacked into the computers and changed the seating charts in International Literature and in Forensics. We moved me far away from him. In Forensics, he shares that class with his sisters, Natalya and Katyusha (probably the nicest girl in the world with the greatest pair of tits...kesesese). So we moved Katyusha away from Natalya and Ivan next to him. Kesesese, perfect plan for breaking him.

**Wednesday: **Ivan eyed West again. I have to go and remind him about our truce again. This time, I'll bring my own weapon so I am prepared. Maybe bring Alfred with me so he can clear it up again. After all, he was the one who set it up to stop the fighting.

**Thursday: **The party is Saturday. Ivan has to be there because Al is there and we have to talk about the truce again. I'm making sure West stays at home by having Feli come over with Mr. Vargas (I'm shuddering as I write). For once, Opa's attraction is somewhat of a good thing.

**Friday: **Went to detention for the last time. Birdie was in there again. This time I gave him my number so we could talk during it.

_**Act Two: Conversation with Birdie**_

_**Characters: Matthew, Gilbert, and Mr. Vargas**_

_**Setting: Detention**_

_The Awesome Me: Why are you in detention this time? You look like you couldn't hurt a fly.  
_

_Birdie: My brother._

_TAM: What? (Right now, I'm putting a note to say that I'm translating text speech. Text speech is so unawesome and people who use it in their blogs annoy awesome people like me who like awesome grammar and spelling.)_

_B: Alfred thought it would be a fun idea to prank Mrs. Evans and I got in trouble for it._

_TAM: What did he do?_

_B: I don't know! _

_TAM: Well that sucks._

_B: It happens all the time. Though at least they think I'm him and it doesn't go on my record. Otherwise, I'd miss out on hockey._

_TAM: And then our team would fall to shit._

_B: I don't think it would be that bad. I mean, Ivan can keep our lead. And Mathias wouldn't be a bad leader._

_TAM: You don't need to be modest. Without you, the team would just end up fighting with each other. I mean you saw how it was when you first came. Half of them could barely skate._

_B: *blushes* Thanks._

_TAM: Only stating the obvious._

_(Awkward pause here)_

_B: I got a question for you._

_TAM: Lay it on me._

_B: You've seen me twice and remembered me. Why?_

_TAM: What do you mean?_

_B: Normally people mistake me for my brother, and if they don't, then it's like I'm invisible._

_TAM: The difference between those people and me is that I'm awesome. Awesome people don't forget or mistake people._

_B: Okay.  
_

_TAM: Kesesese._

_B: How did you get in detention?_

_TAM: I put Viagra in Mr. Vargas's coffee and got caught._

_B: Oh my god._

_TAM: It was hilarious, until Lovino tried to kill me._

_B: That explains why you were out for most of last week._

_TAM: Yep. _

_B: Are you okay?_

_TAM: Yep. I'm made of steel and you can't hurt that._

_B: Unless you put a blowtorch to it, or acid, or used a file against it._

_TAM: Kesesese! That's thinking outside the box. Don't tell Lovino that or he'd try that.  
_

_B: He hates you, doesn't he?_

_TAM: Pretty much. I'm Potato Bastard #2.  
_

_B: Heh. _

_(Bell rings.)_

_Mr. Vargas: You can go._

_B: Are you going to be at the party Feliks is throwing?_

_TAM: Of course! It won't be a party unless I am there._

_B: Heh. Cool. I'll see you there._

**_End Act Two._**

I have to say that Birdie's smile is cute, very cute.

To my readers:

spiritualnekohime4: Kesesese! Tomorrow I shall claim his vital regions! (And I will work on insurance. My poor Gilbird.)

rookanga: Kesesese! I am very awesome!

I'm going to feed Gilbird now. He's going to learn to fly soon, I just know it.

_Wir sehen uns bald!_

**A/N: Two important news for you all.**

Those who like Canada and America, I implore you to read Before We Stood. It's a new piece I wrote and I would appreciate some feedback on it. If you could take some time out of your day to read it, that would be great.

**Second, I am going for chemotherapy next week, and I don't know if I will be able to write that week. I plan to write up another chapter before I go, but I have a schedule to adhere to. Cross your fingers that I have no more cancer. I will alert you if my situation worsens and I am unable to write for a long period of time. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Bullying

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thank you for your support. I am doing fine for now and should be up and on writing a lot for the next couple of weeks.  
**

**As a request, can someone explain to me the concept of homeroom? **

**Disclaimer: One of these days, I'll own a manga. Just not this one.  
**

**Warnings: Prussia is not a saint. It kind of hurt to write this, but this is him and his bad past. Remember that it's a past and his present self is much different than he was then.  
**

Date: September 24th

Location: Hiding out in Francis's house/mansion/huge place that his parents gave him

Song: To This Day -Shane Koyczan

Mood: Thoughtful

Per request, I'm here to talk about bullies.

Does everyone remember that rhyme? Sticks and stones will break your bones, but words will never hurt you. That's a lie. That's one of the biggest lies a person can tell someone. Physical pain and mental pain are two separate things. Physical pain can heal much faster than mental. Your bone will heal in a month or two. Your body can heal much more quickly. Your mind cannot. Sure, there are doctors for that. You can take pill after pill to numb mental pain, but it doesn't solve it. You can to open up to a therapist to help with that. It can take months or even years to finally heal it.

Bullies are sometimes called cowards. They can be that. Most people say they project their insecurities on to other people. That they have more issues than you do.

This can all be true.

In my experience, bullies bully out of boredom most times and want to get a reaction.

I know what you are thinking: _So, Mr. Gilbert, do I just not give a reaction? Will they leave me alone then?_

Sometimes. Sometimes, if you don't react, then you will be fine.

_Oh, but I want a sure-fire way. Should I tell a teacher then? They might leave me alone then._

They might. They also might come back harder than before and get more people on it.

_What do I do then? _

First off, I need you to realize that there is never a sure-fire way to stop bullying. You can ignore it all you want, but that won't stop you from hearing it. In fact, it will make them, at least at first, louder and more cruel. If they stop, that's great. If they don't, then you have to deal with this in a productive way. I can't tell you to go straight to a teacher because most times they know exactly what is happening. I believe you would have gone there if you thought it would do you some good.

I recommend, if you have an older/tough brother or sister to tell them exactly what is happening and ask if they could help.

Why?

For one, if West was getting bullied, I would kick their ass. Or teach him how to kick ass if he didn't already know how.

For two, I'm sure you will get some advice.

Now, if they touch you, I say hit them. Go crazy with it. Don't back down. If you get beat up, just remember it as you standing up to them. If they dump glue on your head, try to ruin your homework, try to mess with you in anyway, don't hold back and don't back down. Words can be ignored. Actions cannot. The phrase "actions are louder than words" comes to mind. It's true. So any actions they take against you, match it step for step, punch for punch, tat for tat. This is a lesson for you and them. They are not allowed to walk over someone, and you are not allowed to let them walk over you. You are too awesome to let that happen.

(If you do something to get suspended, then tell your parents everything in detail, so that way they understand.)

The main thing you need to know though is that you are awesome. As an awesome person, you will sometimes have to be put in unawesome situations like this. These situations are temporary. Now, I can feed you bullshit that "hey, just remember that when you are older, you can come back and show the bullies you are better than them by having a better job and everything." But that would mean nothing for the situation at hand right now. That would also mean I would have to tell you to hold on to these feelings.

Don't. You are better than that. You just need to move forward. Hang out with friends. Play on the internet. These dogs won't ruin your life. You can only do that. So don't focus on it. You are the shit.

For those who don't know, Feliks Lukasiewicz knows very well about being bullied. I regretfully was part of this.

He was different ever since he came to the academy. He came here during the second semester of sophomore year, leaving his last school due to intense bullying.

Feliks likes wearing girl clothes, and he is a 5 on the Kinsey scale. He likes to talk like a valley girl and his best friend is Toris, the most quiet kid I have ever met.

When he came to school for the first time, he wore a girl uniform. That didn't go over well with a lot of people.

Sadiq was the first one to mock him. It was the standard "faggot". Very creative, right?

It led up to an awful beating that led Feliks to stop going to school for a month.

I'm not going to tell you everything we did. I am not going to lie either and tell you that I was the knight in shining armor. I was not a saint. I took part in that beating. I turned my head when he got pushed in the hallways. I called him a faggot several times. I helped him once during that entire semester.

No one was great that semester.

The only reason Feliks kept coming back was the fact that he couldn't move away.

I apologized at the beginning of junior year.

Feliks is strong.

I apologize again, Feliks. I know I was unawesome, even if you think it's "totally" alright now.

So, to those who are bullied, be strong. You are strong since you have dealt with is so far. Just go a little longer. Have friends that have your back. And don't forget that you are awesome.


End file.
